Forum:Anfrage: Eventuelle Partnerschaft der Gene Roddenberry-Wikias
Habe vor der Andromeda Wiki eine Anfrage zur Partnerschaft erhalten. Wollte das hier zur Diskussion stellen: leider ist mir nicht bekannt wer für das normalerweise zuständig ist, aber ich frage einfach mal nach einer Partnerschaft unserer beiden Wikias. Ich frage, da wir beide über von Gene Roddenberry geschaffene Universen schreiben. Das Andromeda Wiki würde sich freuen wenn du dich, oder ein anderer Administrator sich bei mir auf der Nachrichtenseite melden könnte. Ich hoffe das das AW und MA durch eine Partnerschaft den Grundstein für eine Kooperation der Gene Roddenberry-Wikias legen können und dass unsere Partnerschaft für unserer beider Wikis Früchte tragen wird.~ Phoenixclaw 12:24, 28. Feb. 2015 Gruß--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:00, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) : Ich hätte erstmal nichts dagegen. Aber wie soll diese Partnerschaft konkret aussehen? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:29, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Nun, mein konkreter Plan war mehr ein Banner mit einen Link und dem Bild auf das AW. Ich dachte dabei an so etwas, wie es auch in den englischen Gene Roddenberry/Scifi-Wikias gehandelt wird. Dort ist unten auf der Hauptseite an Banner mit den anderen Universen deren Franchise gepflegt wird. Aber man kann es auch so machen, wie mit dem Mass Effect Wikia, zu dem ich auch eine Partnerschaft pflege. Schaut euch das ruhig an. --Phoenixclaw (Diskussion) 19:16, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) So, hab jetzt einfach mal ein Beispiel gemacht, die meine Idee mit den Banner visualisiert. Alternativ kann man euer Logo auch in die Spalte mit den "Mitgliedern des Commonwealths" hängen. Leider sieht man die Bilder nicht, aber man kann sich vorstellen wie es aussehen soll. Lasst mich wissen, wie das weitergehen soll. --Phoenixclaw (Diskussion) 07:09, 3. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :ich hab keine Meinung dazu, aber Navigationsleisten sehen hier so aus: Kooperation der Gene Roddenberry Wikis * Memory-Alpha * Andromeda Wiki :-- 11:54, 3. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Also ich selber habe mir unter Partnerschaft bzw. Kooperation mehr vorgestellt als nur eine Werbeabsprache, vor allem übersieht man eine Navigationsleiste gerne mal. ::Wenn sich zum Beispiel unsere Benutzer in deinem Wiki engagieren würden, wäre das eine Kooperation, aber ich habe ehrlich gesagt nie Andromeda geschaut. ::So wie ich die Sache gesehen habe, hast du dein Wiki noch von Grund auf an neu zu bauen, oder? Dabei kann man Dir doch helfen. 14:16, 3. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ich stimme zu. Zu beiden Sachen. Das Banner was ich gezeigt habe wäre das, welches bei mir im Wiki angezeigt werden würde, das auf eurer Seite könnt ihr designen wie es zu MA passt. Zur anderen Sache: Das Andromeda Wiki war ursprünglich (räusper Ende Dezember '14) als Zwei-Mann-Projekt mit Community geplant. Allerdings hat sich mein Partner nach drei Wochen verabschiedet (fauler Chichin...), weshalb ich das Ding praktisch alleine mit ein paar anonymen Autoren schmeiße. Deswegen hab ich auch nach einer Kooperation gefragt, da ein wenig Hilfe von eingefleischten Fans, die vielleicht auch in anderen Gene Roddenberry Universen reinschnuppern wollen, nicht schaden kann. --Phoenixclaw (Diskussion) 22:18, 4. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Hier einer der "anonymen" Autoren aus dem AndromedaWikia. Ist die Diskussion versandet? Nach der Ankündigung der Partnerschaft im Freitags-Chat von vor zwei Wochen hab ich mich eigentlich gefreut, aber hier ist nichts mehr passiert. Ignoriert uns Memory Alpha? Ignorieren sie uns und Andromeda? Wir warten sehnsüchtig auf eure Antwort... :( --193.30.37.157 13:00, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) : Nun, eine Kooperation wie ME47 und Phoenixclaw sie beschrieben haben wird wohl kaum möglich sein. Wir können schließlich keinen unserer Autoren zwingen, sich an einem anderen Projekt zu beteiligen. Das kann nur jeder für sich selbst entscheiden, und dafür braucht es dann wiederum keine offizielle Partnerschaft. : Was einen Verweis auf der Hauptseite angeht, so bin ich durchaus dafür. Jedoch scheint mit der Banner nicht ganz der geeignete Weg zu sein. Eine Infobox mit nur zwei Einträgen macht nicht wirklich Sinn (und es ist nicht davon auszugehen, dass es in absehbarer Zeit mehr werden. Schon allein, weil Roddenberry leider kaum Serien verkaufen konnte). Besonders, da ja nur einer der beiden Einträge überhaupt ein Link ist, denn der andere Verweist auf die Wiki, auf der man sich sowieso schon befindet. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 21:41, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich wieß persönlich auch nicht woher sie die Idee mit dem Banner hat, dafür gibt es bei uns die "Mitglieder des Commonwealth", also die verlinkten Symbole unserer Partner auf der Hauptseite. Vielleicht hat sie sich das vom englischen New Systems Commonwealth (Andromeda Wiki) geschnorrt... Und wieso zwingen? So wie sich das anhört wollen ME47 und Phoenixclaw mehr eure User ermutigen sich auch mal umzuschauen und vielleicht gefällt es ihnen. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯--193.30.37.157 09:52, 11. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ... Ok, Kommando zurück. Das mit dem Banner war sowieso mehr eine zu schnell gedachte Idee, da ich die Kooperation mit der Zeit erweitern wollte (was wahrscheinlich eh nicht passiert, wenn der Anfang schon so verläuft). Die Memory Alpha würde auf jeden Fall einen schönen Platz in den Mitgliedern des Commonwealth bekommen, aber trotzdem wäre ich immer noch für eine Art Kooperation. Einen Hinweis oder ähnliches, dass es auch noch ein anderes Universum von Gene Roddenberry gibt (ohje... wie höre ich mich denn gerade an?). So ne Art, ich weiß auch nicht... Ein Hinweis auf der Seite von Gene Roddenberry? "Weitere Werke"? Oder auf der Hauptseite? ... -.-'' Kein Plan, aber das klingt irgendwie verzweifelt...--Phoenixclaw (Diskussion) 18:44, 12. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::::Wie hast du eigentlich den bisherigen Partner dazu überredet? Andromeda hat jetzt nicht wirklich was mit Mass Effect zu tun, oder? --84.159.86.119 09:35, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) : Prinzipiell haben wir auf unserer Hauptseite ja bereits eine Rubrik "Verwandte Wikis" (deren Auswahl auch durchaus nochmal überarbeitet werden könnte). Diese ist halt nur etwas weit unten, und nicht sonderlich prominent plaziert. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:59, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::So ist es bei den zwei oben genannten Wikis auch, dass es unprominent am Ende steht, bei der Andromeda sogar unten rechts am Rande, aber das macht ja nichts. Ich hab hier deinen Vorschlag zur Ergänzung der Andromeda zu den verwandten Wikis mal getestet, stört euch nicht daran, dass da das MA-Logo ist, man kann das noch hochladen, wenn der Vorschlag umgesetzt wird: ::Man muss aber auch sagen, dass die Andromeda entfernter verwandt ist als bspw. die anderen Sprachversionen und Memory Beta. ::Ich hätte da noch eine Frage an die anonymen Benutzer: Wieso registriert ihr euch nicht mal? Phoenixclaws Ziel war es doch, eine Gemeinschaft aufzubauen. Man könnte euch auf sicherem Wege kontaktieren und eure Beiträge euch direkt zuschreiben. ::Da ist noch was. Kooperation heißt nicht nur, dass sich unsere Benutzer bei euch engagieren, sondern auch anders herum (auch wenn das im Moment eher theoretisch ist) ::@Phoenixclaw: Woher hast du denn die Begrifflichkeit des Commonwealths? 14:54, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) : Wenn du dem Begriff Gene-Roddenberry-Wikis noch ein Paar Bindestriche spendierst, können wir das Design meiner Meinung nach so lassen. ;) : Jedoch habe ich, wie bereits angedeutet, auch ein kleines Problem mit der bisherigen Wiki-Auswahl. Eigentlich wollte ich ja erstmal nicht noch eine weitere Baustelle aufmachen, aber nun habe ich mich doch entschlossen, mich weiter unten noch etwas näher dazu zu äußern. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:26, 15. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :@ME47. Also, Begriff Commonwealth: Der Staaten/Völkerbund aus Andromeda, der für Frieden und Ordnung steht und sich über drei Galaxien erstreckt (hier der (leider noch ausbaufähige) Artikel: Commonwealth). Ich fand, das würde für die Partnerwikis am besten passen (wir bilden immerhin ein Commonwealth, was auch mehr "gemeinschaftlicher Reichtum" bedeutet). Außerdem kannst du dir für deinen Kasten ruhig mein Logo schnappen, das passt besser als einfach nur "Andromeda Wiki" (zur Not kannst du das Logo auch im Mass Effect Wiki finden) >.< P.S: Der sieht gut aus :D Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse Anonymous: Das Mass Effect Wiki ist unser Partner, weil ich dort ein Admin und mit dem Oberadmin per du bin. Ich hab einfach gefragt ob unsere Wikis Partner werden können und hab das Logo plus dem Link in die Box reingeklatscht xD --Phoenixclaw (Diskussion) 19:51, 15. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Schick, schick. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass einen Oberadmin-Rang gibt und in Wikis duzen sich eh alle, aber wurscht. Das Mass Effect Wiki betrachtet es gar nicht als Commonwealth, sondern listet es nur unter Freunde-Wikis, wolltest du da keine separate Begriffsführung? ::Und wenn dann Memory Alpha im Commonwealth wäre, wäre sie dann nicht auch ein Partner von Mass Effect Wiki? Das müsste man vorher mal abgesprochen haben... 11:43, 18. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Also wieso ich den Begriff gewählt habe, hab ich glaub ich schon erwähnt (oder nicht? ... Vielleicht nicht ausführlich genug...), auf jeden Fall finde ich den häufig genannten Begriff "Partner" oder "Freunde" nicht wirklich passend (außerdem heißt es bei einem Wiki "Opfer unseres Knudelangriffs" :s). Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, mich hätte es nicht verwundert, wenn bei euch auf der Hauptseite die anderen Wikis als "Mitglieder der Vereinigten Föderation" gelistet gewesen wären :D Jedenfalls wählte ich den Begriff, da er mir einfach sinnvoll schien. Ich arbeite an etwas, was über das Andromeda-Universum geht und nutze einen Völker/Planetenbund aus Andromeda um sozusagen die Begrifflichkeit zu erklären... :Zum anderen Teil: Nein, die Memory Alpha wäre nicht automatisch ein Partner des Mass Effect Wikis. Das Mass Effect Wiki, zum Beispiel, besitzt mit vielen anderen Wikis eine Partnerschafft, die ebenfalls wieder mit unzähligen anderen Wikis eine Partnerschaft haben, aber die Partnerschaft wird nicht übertragen. Wenn ihr so etwas wollt, müsst ihr auf die Leute schon zugehen und fragen (so wie ich). :P.S: Die Sache mit dem Oberadmin und dem per du war nur eine Verdeutlichung. (Oder hab ich das Sarkasmus-Schild übersehen? Ich sehe nämlich keins ^^) --Phoenixclaw (Diskussion) 18:17, 18. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Das mit dem Werbebanner dauert wohl noch etwas, aber ich möchte mal auf eine andere Weise frischen Wind in die Segel bringen: Was Werbung angeht habe ich mir einen kleinen Trick von einem unserer anderen Benutzer abgeschaut; ich habe in meine Signatur den Link zu meiner Benutzerseite bei Andromeda Wiki angelegt (obwohl es diese noch gar nicht gibt), aber das ist etwas, das jeder machen kann. ::Das würde ich dir auch empfehlen, Phoenixclaw, liegt ja in deinem Interesse. Lies dir dafür mal diese Hilfeseite durch: Hilfe:Signatur#Einrichten der Signatur 08:22, 26. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Habs gemacht. Übrigens ist das Lesen dieses Forums mittlerweile meine Tageslektüre. Ich will sehen welcher der unten genannten Vorschläge durchkommt (ich persönlich wäre nämlich für dein Banner, plus dieser "Erklärungsseite" von Tripple-Freund). Mal schauen wie das weiter geht ;-) -- 18:37, 27. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ok, da diese Diskussion irgendwie still steht, möchte ich die Frage einbringen, ob ich das Logo (noch ohne Link) auf meine Hauptseite einbinden darf. Ich schreib darunter einfach "under construction" oder so ähnlich. Ich mach nichts ohne eure Rückmeldung.-- 06:48, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) So wie es im Moment aussieht ists gut, und so lange sich kein Widerstand regt, ist die Diskussion wohl gelaufen 16:23, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Allgemeiner Umgang mit anderen Star-Trek-Wikis in der MA Bei der Anfrage oben ist mir ein anderes Thema wieder eingefallen, dass im letzten Jahr aufkam, und dann irgendwie liegengeblieben ist. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es hierzu passt. Sollte es zu sehr ausufern, können wir es auch gerne in einen eigenständigen Foren-Thread auslagern. Genau genommen sind es sogar drei Themen, und zwar die Diskussionen zu den Artikeln TrekCore, Memory Beta und Memory Gamma (Meta-Trek). Bei allen drei Beispielen kam relativ schnell die Frage nach dem Sinn eines eigenständigen Artikels auf. Leider beteiligten sich damals nicht genug Leute daran, um zu einer abschließenden Antwort des Themas zu kommen. Ein schwacher Konsens schien jedoch in die Richtung zu gehen, dass die beschriebenen Informationen zwar durchaus interessant seien, aber nicht in dieser Form. Unter Memory Alpha:Was Memory Alpha nicht ist steht zwar, dass wir keine Werbung für andere Seiten machen (wobei nirgends definiert ist, was genau eigentlich "Werbung" ist) aber Fakt ist, dass wir bereits jetzt auf andere Wikis hinweisen. Sogar recht prominent auf der Hauptseite. Jedoch ist die Auswahl dort in meinen Augen nur bedingt repräsentativ, und die Beschreibungen recht knapp gehalten. Eine mögliche Idee damals stammt von mir selber, die ich hiermit nochmal aufwärmen will: Ob wir nach Vorbild der (zugegeben, ebenfalls nicht unumstrittenen) Fan-Projekte oder Fan-Rollenspiele einen Sammelartikel anlegen sollten. Sicherlich sollten vorher noch einige Fragen geklärt werden. Z.B. ob wir uns nur auf andere Wikis konzentrieren wollen, oder auch andere Arten von Fan-Seiten aufnehmen. Außerdem sollten wir zumindest ein Mindestmaß an Relevanzkriterien aufstellen. Aber unterm Strich könnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen, dass eine solche Liste eine Bereicherung für die MA sein könnte. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:29, 28. Feb. 2015 (UTC) : Ich denke, dass Projekte und Seiten, die "fest etabliert sind", einen Artikel "verdienen". Damit meine ich Projekte und Seiten, die in relevanten Medien (z.B. Printmedien) genannt/zitiert werden. Zudem sollten wir denke ich Seiten und Projekte in einem eigenen Artikel behandeln, auf die wir verweisen oder die wir zitieren. Das sehe ich bei den drei genannten Seiten/Projekten gegeben. Mir fehlen beispielsweise auch noch jede Menge Artikel zu Star-Trek-Franchise-Artikeln. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 09:46, 3. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Also wenn es sich um Wikis handelt, die sich ebenfalls mit Star Trek befassen, habe ich ehrlich gesagt kein Problem damit, auch auf diese hinzuweisen. Wir "müssen" ja zwangsweise auf andere Wikis verweisen, sämtliche Sprachversionen der MA sind für sich gesehen eigenständige Wikis, da macht die Memory Beta oder Memory Gamma auch nichts mehr aus. Wie dann auf andere Star-Tre-Wikis hingewiesen wird, kann man ja noch gesondert klären. Bei Fan-Seiten habe ich ehrlich gesagt ein weniger entspanntes Gefühl. Es gibt durchaus Fan-Seiten, die sehr gut verwaltet werden, aber ich denke es wird mit der Menge an Seiten irgendwann umständlich. Fan-Seiten sollten meiner Meinung nach wie Fan-Projekte behandelt werden, gerne als Sammelartikel, damit sich niemand ausgeschlossen fühlt, aber es kompakt genug ist, um es übersichtlich zu halten. Diese Fan-Seiten sind keine Wikis, von daher wäre es schon eher Werbung, wenn wir auf diese Seiten verweisen, daher auch der Sammelartikel. Was Werbung angeht, so sollten wir dementsprechend zwischen Wikis und privaten Seiten (Fan-Seiten) unterscheiden. Auch bei Franchise-Artikeln ist es wieder so eine Sache, wir haben unsere Canon-Regeln, trotzdem gibt es Artikel zu Romanen etc. und dann auch noch Franchise? Ansich stelle ich mich nicht gegen derartige Artikel, jedoch sollten wir bedenken, ob wir damit nicht unsere Canon-Regeln missachten. -- 10:54, 3. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Was ist mit Franchise gemeint? Star-Trek-Fanartikel oder ähnliches? 14:16, 3. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Schließe mich der Frage von ME47 an: Was ist hier mit Franchise gemeint? Wenn etwas eine offizielle Lizenz erworben hat, wie Verlage oder Hersteller von Action-Figuren, dann verdient es selbstverständlich auch einen eigenen Artikel. Bei Fanseiten ist aber gerade dies nicht der Fall. @D47h0r: Der Vergleich mit den anderen Sprachversionen hinkt aber leider etwas. Auf diese verweisen wir nur, wenn es einen bestimmten Artikel in mehreren Wikis gibt. Und dieser Verweis befindet sich dann auch nur in diesem bestimmten Artikel. Wir haben aber keine gesonderte Übersichtsseite, in der wie alle Sprachversionen vorstellen (Memory Alpha:Geschichte kommt diesem teilweise nahe), und erst recht haben wir keine Einzelartikel über z.B. die englische oder französische MA. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 21:41, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::: Ja, mit Franchise meinte ich alle lizenzierten Produkte, wie z.B. Spiele, Actionfiguren. Damit das Thema mal weiterkommt, habe ich mich mal an einem Entwurf versucht, wie eine solche Liste aussehen könnte. Sie ist noch lange nicht vollständig, und einige Texte sind noch ein wenig Stichpunktartig, aber was haltet ihr davon? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:45, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ganz ehrlich: Ungefähr so sollte ein zusätzlicher Artikel bei mir aussehen. Leider hab ich das Konzept verworfen... Trotzdem: Eine gute Idee. Kommt das auf eine eigene Seite plus Link auf der Hauptseite oder so? --Phoenixclaw (Diskussion) 19:55, 15. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hab deinen Text erst jetzt gesehen. Ja, zumindest ich hatte es mir vorgestellt, dass die Liste (sofern sie durchgewunken wird) mit bei den Verwandten Wikis verlinkt wird. Etwa so, wie in diesem Entwurf --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:56, 18. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Daumen hoch! So würde mir das schon passen (obwohl mir gerade aufgefallen ist, das jemand zu "Earth: The Final Conflict" ein deutsches Wiki gegründet hat. Mit den Farben von MA?! WTF?). Wie ist das mit den Symbolen? Tauchen die noch auf oder bleibt es bei der Schrift? Oder wird das erst nach dem "Durchwinken" besprochen? --Phoenixclaw (Diskussion) 18:17, 18. Mär. 2015 (UTC) "Verwandte Wikis" auf der Hauptseite Wie ich mich weiter oben bereits geäußert habe, bin ich nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Auswahl, die wir auf der Hauptseite in der Kategorie "Verwandte Wikis" haben. Ich habe mich in den letzten Tagen an einer (noch nicht ganz vollständigen) Übersicht über die existierenden Star-Trek-Wikis versucht, und Wikia selbst bietet ebenfalls etwas in der Richtung an. Aber eigentlich reicht bereits ein Vergleich der deutschen mit der englischen Hauptseite, um zu verstehen, was ich meine. Die deutsche MA hat 5 Links, von denen 4 auf englische Projekte verweisen. Die englische MA hat insgesamt nur 4 Links, von denen keiner mit unseren identisch ist. *Der erste englische Link führt in die Memory Beta, bei uns auf ihr deutsches Gegenstück. Soweit alles in Ordnung. * Als zweites verlinken die Amis auf die Star Trek Online Wiki. Diese deckt zwar nur einen sehr kleinen Teil des ST-Franchise ab, diesen dafür aber sehr gründlich. Wir verlinken nicht auf diese Wiki, und auch nicht auf ein vergleichbares Projekt. Stattdessen verlinken wir auf die Memory Gamma und Star Trek Expanded Universe. Müssen wir auf der Hauptseite überhaupt auf Fan-Fiction hinweisen? Und falls ja, wieso auf zwei englische Seiten und nicht auf die deutsche Memory Delta und/oder Star Trek Fan-Fiction Wiki? * Der nächste Links führt zu The Klingon Dictionary. Obwohl es sogar eine ähnliche (wenn auch weniger umfangreiche) deutsche Seite gibt, wird auf keine von beiden verlinkt. Stattdessen verweisen wir auf die klingonische Wikipedia. Das ist zwar sicherlich auch ein interessantes Projekt, aber der Informationswert der Seite dürfte für die meisten Menschen doch eher gegen null tendieren. *Den Abschluss bildet The Trek Initiative. Ich gebe zu, ich bin noch etwas unschlüssig, was ich von der Seite halten soll. Jedoch bin ich mir, was die Memory Alfa angeht, ziemlich sicher, verschweige es aber des Anstands willen. Was meint ihr: Welche Projekte sind es wert, auf unserer Hauptseite zu landen? Wir könnten es natürlich auch wie die Franzosen machen, und einfach auf alle Seiten verweisen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:26, 15. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ich wundere mich da auch, weshalb wir die englische Fan-Fiction anführen. Zu der Auswahl müsste man mal den fragen, der die Vorlage erschaffen hat, unseren Tobi 12:42, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Naja, die Vorlage mit der Auswahl wurde 2008 erstellt und hat sich seither kaum verändert. Die meisten der heute auf der englischen Hauptseite verlinkten Wikis, sowie die von mir genannten deutschen Alternativen, gab es damals noch nicht. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:04, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Daran wird es liegen. Ich finde gut, dass du das Thema ansprichst. Wo es möglich sollten wir dann auf deutsche Seiten verweisen. Und vielleicht sind zwei Fan-wikis eins zu viel? Ich weiß nicht. Mal sehen was die anderen sagen. Vielleicht können da ja auch mehr Verweise hin als jetzt da sind. -- 11:05, 18. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ich habe mir gerade überlegt, ob man für die Vorlage vielleicht einen völlig anderen Ansatz verwenden sollte. Das Design ist zwar noch nicht so ganz überzeugend, und über die Auswahl lässt sich noch reden, aber was haltet ihr davon? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:49, 18. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :An der Auswahl und dem Aufbau habe ich nichts auszusetzen, es erfüllt seinen Zweck, nur hälst du das ganze ein wenig diskret, findest du nicht? Dass die Bildchen fehlen, stört mich zwar nicht sonderlich, aber es ist alles so klein, vor allem, wenn du das eigentliche Thema dieses Forums nochmal in Betracht ziehst. (-> Andromeda-Wiki) :So wie ich das sehe, wollte Phönixklaue ein ein wenig größeres Zeichen auf ihrer Andromeda Hauptseite anbringen, wohingegen deins nicht auf eine Partnerschaft schließen läßt. :Andererseits können wir meinen Vorschlag (der Link irgendwo oben) UND deinen nicht gleichzeitig umsetzen, dann würden gleich zwei mal auf Andromeda verlinken, oder doch? 07:59, 26. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Kooperation der Gene Roddenberry Wikis center [[w:c:de.andromeda|'Andromeda Wiki']] :Wie wäre es, wenn du diesen Abschnitt hier in deinen Vorschlag mit aufnimmst? Dann erkläre ich mich einverstanden und Phoenixclaws Antrag kann endlich abgesegnet werden (falls sonst niemand Einspruch erhebt). :Irgendwann können wir ja auch (in ferner Zukunft) das Mass Effect Wiki danach fragen und mit aufnehmen 12:28, 2. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Hehe. Dann braucht ihr aber eine weitere Kategorie, nämlich die der "Partnerwikis". Das einzige was Mass Effect mit Andromeda gemeinsam hat ist die Tatsache das beides Sci-Fi ist. Würde etwas komisch aussehen, wenn es plötzlich unter "Verwandte Wikis" oder der "Kooperation der Gene Roddenberry Wikis" auftauchen würde, wo es doch mit nichts davon zu tun hat. ::Grundsätzlich stehe ich dem aber nicht im Wege und würde bei meinen Admin-Kollegen ein gutes Wort für eine Partnerschaft einlegen. Fragt einfach, wann immer ihr wollt ;-) -- 19:43, 3. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ach so, wusst ich nicht. Wie hieß denn das andere, was Gene Roddenberry sich ausgedacht hat? 19:49, 3. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Puh... da muss ich kurz googlen, ich kenn nur den englischen Titel. Also im deutschen heißt sie "Mission Erde: Sie sind unter uns" und im englischen "Earth: The final Conflict". Läuft so weit ich weiß auch momentan auf Prosieben Maxx spricht mich aber nicht so an. Gibt auch ein Wikia dazu, das ist aber seit gut drei Jahren tot. -- 18:47, 4. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :So. Ich habe meinen Vorschlag oben mangels Resonanz einfach in die aktuelle Vorlage eingebaut , allerdings ohne die erneute Erwähnung darunter, wie das Wiki denn heißt :Hab das gerade gesehen :D Sollte es bei euch intern deswegen Diskussionen geben, kannst du mich ruhig miteinbeziehen. -- 16:07, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Können wir das Icon in kleinerer Ausführung bekommen? Im Moment haben nimmt das Icon einen risigen Platz weg. Wenn man das Icon so groß bekommen könnte, wir die 5 Logos auf der Hauptseite direkt über dem Andromeda Link, wäre das meiner Ansicht nach besser.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:52, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Weißt du wie klein das wird? Ich habe euer Logo auch in der originalen Auflösung auf der Hauptseite. Außerdem ist die Kooperation am untersten Ende, da kann man sie doch auch etwas größer machen, oder? ::::P.S: Ihr könnt euch übrigens glücklich schätzen. Mein (ehemaliger) Partner hat bei seinem eigenen Wiki meine Original-Datei genutzt und musste mehrmals korrigieren, damit das Logo nicht seine ganze Hauptseite einnimmt xD -- 12:46, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Vorgehen bei Hintergrundinformationen zu Andromeda und anderen Serien Sollten wir HGIs zu anderen Serien - und hier insbesondere zur Serie Andromeda - in den HGI von MA-Artikeln verwendet werden? Die Frage stellt sich vor allem nach der Änderung in M33. Bitte gebt eure Meinung hier ab. Ich bin eigentlich dagegen, da wir die HGI damit für alle möglichen Serien öffnen und dann die Artikel schlussendlich aus 90% HGI bestehen werden. Das ist nicht sinnvoll.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:58, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ich gebs auf... Und dabei hab ich es jetzt schon ins Meta-Trek reingeschrieben :( Sry, für das versuchte Verlinken von zwei Universen.--Phoenixclaw (Diskussion) 21:02, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Sehe das wie Tobi. --Klossi (Diskussion) 21:25, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich fürchte, ich muss mich hier ebenfalls Toby und Klossi anschließen. Wenn etwas offensichtlich als bewusste Anspielung auf Star Trek gedacht war, wie der Verweis auf das Dreidimensionale Go aus Andromeda im Artikel Dreidimensionales Schach, dann geht das meiner Meinung nach durchaus in Ordnung. Aber bei M33 handelt es sich um ein reales astronomisches Phänomen, und seine Verwendung in beiden Serien dürfte eher Zufall sein. :::Auch das Argument, dass Andromeda ebenfalls von Gene Roddenberry stammt, und daher möglicherweise eine besondere Bedeutung hat, will mich leider nicht recht überzeugen. Roddenberrys Handlungsentwurf spielte auf der Erde, sämtlicher Bezug zum Weltraum wurde später von anderen Leuten hinzugedichtet. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:12, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Die beiden Galaxien sind halt Orte die auch in anderen Produktionen verwendet werden, aber das hat nichts mit Star Trek zu tun. Ansonsten können wir ja auch zum FBI schreiben, dass dort Mulder und Scully arbeiten. Oder zur Erde, dass dieser Planet der Haupthandlungsort von Stargate ist usw. Deswegen bin ich für weglassen dieser HGIs.--Klossi (Diskussion) 15:30, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, ich stamme aus einem "liberalen" Umfeld. Ich kenne teilweise Trivia-Seiten wo ich mich regelmäßig frage: Wie kommt man da drauf? Außerdem hätte ich selber das als "gut zu wissen" gesehen, aber ok, ich misch mich bei sowas nicht weiter ein. Von mir kommen keine weiteren Versuche. (P.S: Meine Hochachtung und meinen Respekt vor eurer Sorgfaltigkeit und canon-Pflege. Nur erdrückt mich damit nicht...) -- Phoenixclaw (Diskussion) 18:51, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::::Falls du eine direkte Anspielung auf Star Trek in deiner Serie hast, also auch wenn die Episoden sich in ihrer Handlungsweise extrem ähneln, kannst du es hierhin schreiben 20:15, 3. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Ich glaube das geht an Phoenixclaws Ambitionen vorbei. Sie möchte ja einen "direct link" machen, also eine Verknüpfung des Wissens oder der Universen mit ihren Pendants. Diese Woche Freitag hat sie bei einer schnellen Chatrunde von "MarloPolo" gesagt, dass sie das ursprünglich auch mit den Folgen machen wollte, wo sich ja tatsächlich einige Klone oder Ideennahmen eingeschlichen haben. Ich kenne sogar drei Folgen, die ursprünglich für Deep Space Nine geschrieben aber nie gedreht wurden und dann einfach für Andromeda wiederverwendet wurden. Mal sehen was sie sagt.--84.159.118.105 12:06, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Danke Anonymous, dass du das schon erklärt hast. Außerdem btw: Du bist MarloPolo, oder? Egal. :Er hat recht. Diese Anspielungsseite ist schon ok, allerdings werde ich die ein klein wenig fluten und die eigentlichen Zusammenhänge werden etwas flöten gehen. Außerdem platziere ich das dann etwas unprominent, während es im AW ziemlich prominent direkt im betreffenden Artikel steht. Was soll's, solange es dann nicht wieder gelöscht wird... -- 15:30, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hi auch, ich mich mal, nachdem ich das jetzt 'ne Zeitlang verfolgt habe mal ein. Nun Star Trek ist nicht Andromeda und auch umgekehrt. Der kleinste gemeinsame Nenner ist, beides ist eine Idee von Gene Roddenberry. Und da endet aber schon die Gemeinsamkeiten. Aber, warum nicht diese miteinander verknüpfen. Nun, wir haben hier auf der MA den Artikel Gene Roddenberry, auf den wir aufbauen könnten. In dem ist unter Weitere Werke verschiedene Filme aus dem Andromeda-Universum aufgeführt und mit der englischsprachigen Wikipedia verlinkt. Genauso gut könnten wir das aber auch auf die entsprechenden Seiten auf dem deutschen Andromeda-Wiki tun, oder nicht? Auch könnten wir vielleicht diese Werke ein bisschen mehr herausstellen. Hier könnten wir aber auch unseren Kooperationslink platzieren, anstelle des recht kleinen Verweises: Siehe auch: Das deutsche Andromeda-Wiki. Auch finde ich, könnte man von diesem Artikel aus, da es am passendsten wäre, eine HGI erstellen, etwa im stiehl des Artikels: Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda http://de.andromeda.wikia.com/wiki/Gene_Roddenberry%27s_Andromeda (Keine Ahnung ob das Programmierer-Hokus-Pokus über zwei Wikis funktioniert!?). Was meint ihr dazu und was meinst Du Phoenixclaw zu diesem Kompromiss? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 18:18, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ok, ich hab deinen Vorschlag jetzt dreimal gelesen und (entweder haben mir die Feiertage nicht gut getan oder ich hatte zu wenig Schlaf) hab nur die Hälfte verstanden. Also, du schlägst folgendes vor: #Eine Seite wie meine Übersicht zu Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda soll erstellt werden. #Auf der Seite zu Gene Roddenberry soll ein "prominenter" Link kommen. #Folgen und Dinge, die in einem größeren Zusammenhang stehen/einen "Zwilling" besitzen sollen durch etwas hervorgehoben werden. :Wie gesagt, vielleicht hab ich das auch einfach falsch verstanden; zu wenig Schlaf und ein Star Trek-Marathon gestern waren vielleicht doch eine ungünstige Kombination... Kannst du selbst nochmal eine Zusammenfassung machen? Nicht, dass ich hier gerade was völlig falsch sehe. :P.S: Du kannst komplizierte Interwiki-Links mit [[w:c:de.wiki:seite|''Linktext'']] abkürzen.-- 12:33, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Nee, nicht dein Fehler, sondern meiner. Um nicht wieder Romane zu schreiben, hab ich es so kurz wie möglich geschrieben, doch dadurch ist es wohl schwer zu verstehen. Nun, dass hier verschiedene Bauchschmerzen damit haben, auf der Startseite unter der Kategorie "Verwandte Wikis" auch noch das Andromeda-Wiki dazu zu setzen kann ich auch nachvollziehen, da Andromeda nun, außer das es eben auch von Gene Roddenberry stammt, nun über Haupt nichts mit Star Trek zu tun hat. Auf MA kommen nun mal Menschen, die Infos zu Star Trek haben wollen. - Trotzdem kann ich deiner Idee etwas abgewinnen. Nur glaube ich, ging die Diskussion irgendwie in die falsche Richtung. Nun, der gemeinsame Schnittpunkt beider Universen ist Roddenberry und nur da kann man ansetzen und zwar wie folgt: Wir haben auf der MA den autobiografischen Artikel Gene Roddenberry und dort kann man unter den Punkt Anhang, - Weitere Werke im Moment folgendes lesen: * 1973: Genesis II (Pilotfilm) - Siehe Genesis II in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia * 1974: Planet Earth (Pilotfilm) - Siehe Planet Earth in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia * 1975: Strange New World (Pilotfilm) - Siehe Strange New World in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia * 1997-2002: Mission Erde - Sie sind unter uns (Aus dem Nachlass) - Siehe Mission Erde – Sie sind unter uns in der Wikipedia * 2000-2005: Andromeda (Aus dem Nachlass) - Siehe Andromeda in der Wikipedia * Siehe auch: Das deutsche Andromeda-Wiki Anstatt, nur zur Wikipedia zu verweisen könnte man sie zu den entsprechenden Artikel als weiterführende Literatur ins Andromeda-Wiki verlinken, so fern vorhanden. Auch könnte man in den Artikel erwähnen, dass Gene Roddenberry, 19?? die Filmreihe Andromeda konzipiert hat (oder so in der Art) und es ebenfalls als weiterführend Literatur zu dem Artikel Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda auf dem Andromeda-Wiki verlinken. Zu guter Letzt könnte man, anstatt dem Siehe auch: Das deutsche Andromeda-Wiki auch ME47'st Logo dort einbauen. Was meint ihr dazu??? Zum Schluss noch danke Phoenixclaw für dein PS, doch ich muss gestehen, ich versteh nur Bahnhof, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ME47 so nett ist und es mir bei Gelegenheit erklärt. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 14:45, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ist eine Idee, wenn man davon absieht, dass "Strange New World" und "Mission Erde", nichts mit Andromeda zu tun haben und deswegen bei mir (anders als Genesis II und Planet Earth) keine Seiten haben. Aber ja, klar, dass wäre ein Anfang. Ich fürchte allerdings, dass A: wenn ich dort Interwiki-Links zum AW reinhaue, diese wieder (wie bei vielen anderen Sachen) entfernt werden und B: das Logo auf der Seite von Gene Roddenberry noch mehr Leuten sauer aufstößen würde, als auf der Hauptseite, wo man als Leser noch nicht so tief in der Materie steckt. -- 15:03, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Nicht immer gleich die Flinte ins Korn werfen! Wart doch erst mal die Reaktion von den "großen Jungs" ab, was die zu dem Vorschlag meinen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 15:39, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :YDK ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ -- 15:44, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich weiß ja nicht, wer die großen Jungs sein sollen, aber den Vorschlag mit dem Banner hab ich schon umgesetzt ↑. Ihr redet auch irgendwie unter der falschen Überschrift 15:51, 8 Idus 4. 2015 (UTC) :Das ist mir schon klar. Ihm geht es mehr um das "Verknüpfen", aber selbst das ist mir mittlerweile irgendwie gleich, ich habe die ganzen Anspielungen so gut ich mich erinnern konnte bereits auf diese spezielle Seite eingetragen. Das mit dem Banner wird hier gar nicht angesprichen (erkenn ich jedenfalls nicht so). Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Signatur passiert? -- 16:00, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Dann ist dieser Abschnitt der Diskussion jedenfalls hiermit beendet, weil wir an der Vorgehensweise nichts ändern. Meine Signatur ist im Quelltext explodiert. Banner für Kooperations-Artikel Ich hätte hier http://de.andromeda.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:KArtikel ein Banner, für mögliche Kooperations-Artikel. Das sind Artikel mit gleichen Namen und ähnlichen (gleichen Inhalt). Ihr müsst nur die Links ändern. -- 14:15, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Das käme dann unter "Externe Links"? Oder als Hinweisschild an das Ende eines Artikel? Bei mir kann man den Text schwer lesen, er ist schwarz auf dunkelblau. -- 16:10, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Das Banner käme an den Fuß des Artikels, da ihr dort auch alles mögliche andere (mit Ausnahme von POV und Bearbeitungsbanner) habt. Es ist bei euch also eine Fußnote. P.S: Bei mir ist die Schrift normal weiß. KP was bei dir passiert ist. -- 16:23, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich glaube, Plasmarelais benutzt Monobook, damit sieht dein Wiki furchtbar aus 18:00, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hängt wahrscheinlich damit zusammen, dass ich den Skin von Monobook nicht beeinflussen kann und somit alles auf default ist. Mein Wiki wurde halte erst nach Supportende erstellt. Dafür kann ich nichts... P.S: Das Commonwealth-Zeichen sollte auf dem Banner bleiben, immerhin hab ich auch das der Föderation drauf gemacht ;) -- 18:57, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Ja, stimmt, ich bevorzuge Monobook. Aber das ist ja für den Banner egal. Wir würden ja hier eine passende Vorlage erstellen. Was meinst du denn mit "Links ändern", was müsste da geändert werden? :Im Prinzip wüsste ich persönlich im Moment nicht, was dagegen spräche. Ggf. sollten wir dann natürlich den Kollegen der Memory Beta, Gamma und Delta usw. ein ebensolchen Banner o.ä. genauso zugestehen, sofern daran Interesse besteht. -- 19:07, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Phoenixclaw, du musst im Banner die Schriftfarbe schon auf weiß stellen, sonst wird in Monobook die Standardfarbe genommen, nämlich schwarz 19:45, 2. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Et voilà 18:43, 8. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Ist das nicht etwas... groß? Und äh... wieso der Silber-Schimmer? Er trägt nicht gerade zur Lesbarkeit bei. Aber ansonsten: :D-- 20:38, 8. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Ja natürlich, das soll als Kontrast zum Breakpoint-Text dienen, dann denken die Leute, der viel zu große Text schadet ihren Augen. Was die Größe angeht, fand ich, daß die Bildchen sonst nicht zur Geltung kommen, oder doch? 20:44, 8. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Das ist natürlich Quatsch. Ists so besser? 20:50, 8. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Jetzt ist es ja noch größer geworden O.O Wenn du das unter Gene Roddenberrys Artikel klatscht werden die anderen Admins das sowas von schnell wieder raushauen... Na gut. Versuchen wir es mal xD -- 07:14, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::hier nochmal mit validem html: 110px Dies ist ein Kooperations-Artikel. Egal ob ihr euch der Föderation oder dem Commonwealth zugehörig fühlt, hier könnt ihr euer Wissen bündeln und vervollständigen.100px :::ich würde es begrüßen würdet ihr das ganze etwas dezenter gestalten �� - 13:55, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Shisma, das soll ans Seitenende, das wird schon niemanden verwirren. Übrigens danke für den Quelltext 14:10, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::So da oben ist es jetzt in einer kleineren Version. Hat das mehr Dezenz oder sticht das immer noch jemandem die Augen aus 14:40, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Was hieltet ihr davon wenn… :::#…der Rahmen nicht zweifarbig wäre? :::#…die Hintergrundfarbe einen weniger starken Kontrast zum Rest der Seite hätte? :::#…der Text keinen Schatten hätte? :::-- 16:00, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Gut, der Ursprung der Farben ist andromedabezogen, es wäre vielleicht ein Argument, dass wir hier Star Trek Farben nehmen, oder eher die von Memory Alpha. ::Was den Schatten angeht, dachte ich, er nimmt ein wenig Kontrast raus, aber meinetwegen. ::Ich werde etwas gegen deinen von der Vorlage ausgelösten Augenkrebs unternehmen 16:51, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Ist es in Ordnung, die Farben nur zu verdunkeln, oder sollen es ganz andere Farben sein? 16:58, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Ist alles ok, bloß das rot dürfte für Brillenträger (moi) ein Problem werden. Außerdem möchte ich wissen, warum man keinen zweifarbigen (vielleicht unterschiedlcih dicken) Rahmen verwenden möchte. Ansonsten alles ok, bin zufrieden :) -- 19:04, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::ich hab mal den Rahmen komplett entfernt und die abweichende Schriftgröße und Farbe: 110px Dies ist ein Kooperations-Artikel. Egal ob ihr euch der Föderation oder dem Commonwealth zugehörig fühlt, hier könnt ihr euer Wissen bündeln und vervollständigen.100px :::-- 19:51, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Jetzt ist die Überschrift kleiner als der Text gewesen... 19:59, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::jep -- 20:05, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Mir gefällt das von ME47 besser. Das ist so... einfarbig und langweilig und hebt sich nicht sonderlich von der restlichen grauen Umgebung ab. Ok, wieso höre ich mich gerade wie ein Talaxianer an? -- 20:06, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich wäre auch für eine deutlich höhere Dezenz. Es ist ja wirklich schon was besonderes, dass dieser Banner in die Artikelseiten kommt. Aber ich denke, er sollte sich vom Aussehen her schon in die MA einfügen. Bekanntermaßen lesen nicht alle User alle Foren und Diskussionen. Ich wette einen Streusel von meinem Kuchen hier, dass sich noch ein gewisser Widerstand rühren wird, wenn der Banner erstmal in den Artikeln ist. Und dieser Widerstand wird umso größer, je bunter und verspielter das aussieht. Ich bin ausdrücklich für einen solchen Banner und möchte den auch in den Seiten haben. Aber ich denke, dazu sollte er eher MA-artiger aussehen... -- 23:11, 9. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Ich mag das von ME47 (das nachgearbeitete) einfach, da es eine gewisse Würde ausstrahlt. Königsblau und Silber, dazu die Zeichen der beiden Bündnisse. Das von Shisma dagegen ist einfarbig. Kann man wenigstens die Linkfarbe für das Commonwealth ändern? -- 07:14, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Ja gut Plasmarelais, das stimmt. Nur stell ich mir dann die Frage, weshalb alle anderen Nachrichtenschilder dann genau das Gegenteil von dem da oben sind. Gut sie sind temporär, aber der hier hat z.B. einen auffälligen gelben Rahmen :::Da wäre noch dein Link, Phoenixclaw, wolltest du noch einen Link in dein Wiki? 13:22, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Den hast du doch schon rein. Der Link zum Commonwealth reicht mir vollkommen. -- 13:59, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Das Schild kann von mir aus auch eine Rahmenfarbe haben. Die bisherigen Farben haben auch ein Vages Konzept: ::: = Hinweise zum Bearbeiten ::: = Gesperrt oder Geschützt ::: = Warnung ::: = Neutrale Nachricht :::ich würde vorschlagen das bisherige Konzept entweder benutzen oder es zu erweitern. :::Es gibt bisher keine Hervorhebungen für dieser Artikel ist bemerkenswert weil… obwohl das mal gut wäre-- 15:53, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Dann fällt das mit dem exzellenten Artikel tatsächlich unter 'Hinweise zum Bearbeiten'? 16:41, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Es gibt eine Richtlinie für die Rahmenfarbe? Wow, Jungs... Mal sehen, meine originale Vorlage hat einen silber-goldenen Rahmen, der zweigeteilt ist. Wie teilt ihr den ein? Geschützt und Hinweis zum Bearbeiten? -- 17:35, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::es gibt keine Richtlinie. Ich hab mir nur Gedanken gemacht wie man das unterteilen könnte. Ist auch nicht ungewöhnlich. bootstrap zum Beispiel hat eine ganz schicke Logik. ::Ich finde wir können da eine neue Kategorie aufmachen wo auch rein kann. Diese Vorlage müsste auch mal überarbeitet werden. -- 18:25, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Oh Gott, was hab ich da wieder für ein Fass aufgemacht -.-' Leute, wieso bauscht ihr das Thema so auf? -- 19:39, 10. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Phoenixclaw, das passiert jedes mal, wenn du irgendetwas ansprichst. Dazu wird immer ein riesen Faß aufgemacht. ::Shisma, in der Sandbox hast du die blaue Rahmenfarbe für 'Hilfe' auserkoren. Können wir das überdenken und dem Exzellenten Artikel und dem hier die Farbe geben? 21:11, 11. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Ich bin zwar immer noch für das buntere (auch weil es mehr zu seinem Gegenstück passt), aber wenn es für hier zu "bunt" ist, können wir auch deines mit blauer Rahmenfarbe nehmen. Ich würde dann allerdings, wie mein Lieblingsarchitekt, eine Art Schild (mouse-over-Anzeige) anbringen, auf dem steht, dass dies nicht das originale Design ist und nur widerwillig durchgesetzt werden konnte. :P.S: Vergesst den andersfarbigen Link nicht, sonst wundern sich alle, warum sie plötzlich in meinem Wiki landen. -- 06:30, 12. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::Nochmal ich ^^ also mir schmerzt der rote Rahmen ganz erheblich im Auge. Das tut echt ein bisschen weh... haben wir da nicht noch alternative Farbkombinationen? -- 09:10, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::es tut mir leid aber ich verstehe den Sinn dieses Banners nicht so ganz.-- 15:47, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich hätte hier http://de.andromeda.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:KArtikel ein Banner, für mögliche Kooperations-Artikel. Das sind Artikel mit gleichen Namen und ähnlichen (gleichen Inhalt). -Phoenixclaw; das steht am Anfang dieses Abschnitts. Hier gibt es z. B. den Artikel Gene Roddenberry, so auch im Andromeda Wiki. Da ist das Banner schon, nun soll es auch hier hin 16:03, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Also um zu sagen, das ein anderer Artikel in einem anderen Wiki das selbe Thema hat, dafür wäre doch eine gewöhnliche Link-Vorlage völlig ausreichend. Also so wie . Worin genau besteht denn bei dem Artikel die Kooperation? -- 16:15, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Das steht auch drinnen: Um "das Wissen zu vervollständigen und zu bündeln", egal ob man nun unter dem Zeichen der Föderation oder des Commonwealth steht. Kooperationsartikel werden aus zwei verschiedenen Perspektiven geschrieben, so gibt mein Artikel über Roddenberry sehr tiefe Einblicke in sein Leben und übertrifft damit sogar den deutschen Artikel der Wikipedia, dafür habe ich das Thema Star Trek halt nur biographisch-oberflächlich gestreift. Die beiden Artikel ergänzen sich dadurch. -- 18:06, 19. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich würde vorschlagen die Vorlage so zu gestalten wie .-- 18:39, 20. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Computer sagt Nein. (Die Sache war schon als Banner gedacht, und nicht nur als "Hallo, wir haben hier auch noch was.")-- 19:38, 20. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::::Nun, zumindest als ich das letzte mal meinen Perso konsultierte, gehörte ich noch weder der Föderation noch dem Commonwealth an. :::::Aber ernsthaft: Wenn ich diese hier Diskussion nicht gelesen hätte, wüsste ich auch nicht so recht, was mir dieser Banner eigentlich sagen will. Der erklärende Text lautet lediglich "hier könnt ihr euer Wissen bündeln und vervollständigen". :::::Unter "hier" würde ich verstehe, dass irgendwas HIER in der Memory Alpha gebündelt werden soll. Selbst mit der größten Fantasie läse ich da nicht heraus, dass dies ein Hinweis auf einen anderen Artikel zum selben Thema sein soll (zumal auf diesen zweiten Artikel noch nicht mal direkt verlinkt wird!) :::::Und selbst wenn: Es gibt also irgendwo eine weitere Quelle, die mehr/andere Informationen hat als wir. Schön und gut, aber dadurch allein kooperieren wir mit dieser noch nicht. Wir verweisen dutzendfach auf die Wikipedia und Memory Beta, und bisher hat noch keine von beiden dafür einen extra Banner verlangt. :::::Zumal mir, außer im Falle von Gene Roddenberry und vielleicht noch einer Hand voll Schauspieler, auch kein Grund einfallen will, wieso wir auf die Andromeda Wiki verweisen sollten. Es mag zwar noch einige weitere Konzepte geben, die die Serien miteinander teilen, aber wie eine Überschrift weiter oben geklärt wurde, sind diese für die MA völlig irrelevant. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 05:42, 21. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ich muss dazu auch sagen, wenn jemand zu MA kommt, dann will er die Informationen hier lesen. Ein Banner, wie der/die oben vorgeschlagenen, nimmt vom eigentlichen Artikel erst einmal paltz weg, der vor allem bei kleineren Bildschirmen dann störent ist. Als weitere Quelle wie etwa Wikipedia kann ich mich mit anfreunden, aber ein Banner über einem entsprechenden Artikel sehe ich als eher kontraproduktiv.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:02, 21. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Es wird direkt verlinkt, der Link ist aber ein "Silent Link". Außerdem kann man das Banner kleiner machen (wobei ME47 aber einen Grund gehabt haben muss es so groß zu gestalten) und man hat mir einen entsprechenden Link mit allen Angaben immer gelöscht. Somit habe ich es anfangs auf eure dezente Art und Weise versucht und bin nun in die Offensive gegangen. Wenn es euch stört, kommentiert es raus und diskutiert hier weiter. Irgendwann kommen wir auf einen Kompromis, bei dem niemand in die Röhre schaut. P.S: "hier" bezieht sich auf den Artikel. -- 07:18, 21. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::::@Toby: Zumindest in diesem Punkt muss ich relativieren. Wie hier bereits besprochen, und im bisher einzigen Anwendungsbeispiel Gene Roddenberry zu sehen, befindet sich der Banner unter den Externen Links. Sofern sich also nicht jemand unbedingt die Kategorien ansehen will, nimmt er keinen relevanten Platz weg. :::::@Phoenix: Sorry, aber zumindest in meinen Augen waren deine bisherigen Versuche eben auch nicht auf die "dezente Art und Weise" (sofern damit ein einfacher, unkommentierter Link gemeint ist, wie Shisma es vorschlägt). :::::Zuerst hast du einen kurzen Text in die Hintergrundinformationen geschrieben. Okay, das kann man noch als kleinen Formfehler durchgehen lassen. Als dieser Hinweis jedoch entfernt wurde, legtest du sogar einen ganzen Artikel an, der lediglich über Informationen aus Andromeda handelt, und daher zum Löschkandidaten wurde. :::::Die Gründe dafür wurden dir sowohl hier, sowie über zahlreiche Benutzerdiskussionen verteilt, bereits mehrfach erklärt. Verweise auf andere fiktionale Werke sind für die MA nicht relevant, und von einer Mehrheit der aktiven Benutzer offenbar auch nicht gewünscht. Wieso du nun glaubtest, durch einen riesigen Banner mehr Akzeptanz zu finden, entzieht sich leider meiner Kenntnis. :::::Und das "hier" bezieht sich eben nicht auf den Artikel. Wenn, dann müsste es ein "dort" sein, weil ja in dem anderen Artikel das Wissen vervollständigt wird. Wobei ich trotz deiner Beteuerung noch immer keinen Link in dem Banner finden kann. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 08:08, 21. Aug. 2015 (UTC) "Silent Link" = Ein Link der keiner zu seien scheint und so den Lesefluss nicht unterbricht. Er versteckt sich im "Kooperations-Artikel". Seit den oben genannten Sachen sind Monate vergangen, in denen ich es nicht weiter versucht habe, da es eh nicht funktioniert und auch nicht zweckdienlich ist. Ich habe es versucht, bin gescheitert; gebracht hätte es auch nichts. Also Punkt. Das Banner ist ein Gegenstück und wird höchsten drei-viermal am unteren Ende auftauchen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es gelesen wird liegt bei etwa... 20-30%. Ich könnte eure Aufregung mehr verstehen, wenn ich das Ding ans obere Ende des Artikels genagelt hätte, so wie es bei mir und in vielen anderen Wikis ist. -- 08:28, 21. Aug. 2015 (UTC)